


i'll fulfill your desires for you

by akmongs



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, i feel like that deserves a tag, tipsy marti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/pseuds/akmongs
Summary: They almost run down the stairs, Marti muttering a bunch ofcareful, careful, carefulwhen he almost trips on his feet, and Nico giggles, holding him up. Then Marti leads the way to the bathroom. Unlike last year, no one is downstairs this time, and Nico feels free to stop him and slam him against the wall to kiss his jaw and down his neck.Marti grabs his hair and pulls, arching his body into Nico’s, and he can’t help smiling because he can’t even think straight now, all he knows is that the bathroom is literally three steps away and that’s where he wants to go.





	i'll fulfill your desires for you

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea for a pwp for a while, but i didn't know where to set it. then i realized i could take them back to the bathtub where marti had the biggest gay panic of his life and give him what he deserves now (who cares how unrealistic it is that federica can throw another party like that). the tipsy marti part is just to indulge myself
> 
> title from "confess to me" by disclosure. if you want, you can listen to the fic playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5MdUIhvIAafj2IVx4uKd2t)!

When Marti steps on the rooftop with Nico, it feels like an off-kilter déjà vu. Like a better version of a night he’s already lived. The fairy lights and lanterns, the lukewarm early October weather and the light breeze hitting his skin. 

Marti doesn’t know how Federica got the okay to throw another birthday party on her rooftop after what happened last year. When he asks her, after greeting her and wishing her happy birthday, she says this time she only invited people she knows, no party-crashers allowed, and if they kept the volume low there'd be no police calls from the neighbors.

“Doesn’t mean we won’t have fun," she says, wiggling her brows and directing them to the beer-stocked fridge.

They grab one can each and cheer, tapping the can on the table before taking a sip. Nico takes his hand and they walk back to the open area, and Marti watches him as he looks around, an excited smile on his face as he comments on how cool the lights are. 

As soon as Elia sees them, Marti is taken hostage for a beer pong tournament.

"Am I not invited?" Nico asks, acting offended.

"You're our secret weapon," Elia explains. When Marti turns to Nico, he laughs and spurs him on, so he steals a quick kiss before Elia grabs him by the shoulder and drags him to the ping pong table.

_Every man for himself_ , Elia says, but somewhere along the line it turns into an unspoken match between them and Canegallo, Incanti and Martucci, whom he still can’t believe they’re kind of friends with now, ever since Incanti started dating Eleonora and, in an even more surprising turn of events, became Nico’s friend.

Marti isn’t very good at beer pong. He loses against Canegallo at the quarterfinals, earning a round of disappointed _no_ ’s from his team. He calls Canegallo a cheater, arguing that they'd agreed on no bounces, until Edoardo pushes the cup of beer in his hand and he sighs, staring at it with a grimace. He chugs it down and it tastes like poison, the way cheap beer always does after the third one. 

He wipes his lips with the back of his hand and slaps Gio’s shoulder.

“Make us proud,” he tells him.

Marti is tipsy. The kind of tipsy that makes him yell when he talks and his sides hurt when he laughs too hard. The kind of tipsy that makes him want to find Nico now and whine until Nico shuts him up with a kiss.

He whips his head around and squints, looking for him. He finally sees Nico chatting with Eleonora and Filippo in a corner of the rooftop and smiles, making his way over. If he stumbles a bit on his feet, he doesn’t care. Nico’s back is facing him and Marti surprises him, hugging his waist from behind and hooking his head over his shoulder. Nico jumps a little and turns his head to look at him, amused.

“You already lost?” he teases.

“You weren’t cheering for me,” Marti complains. 

He flattens his hands on Nico’s torso, stroking up and down, and he can feel Nico clenching his abs through the thin t-shirt. He pulls Nico closer and Nico raises a hand to ruffle his hair.

“Hi, by the way,” he hears Filippo say.

"Hi," he replies, distracted.

Ele chuckles and Fili rolls his eyes and smiles at him, fond but condescending. “Can’t hold your Eurospin beer, babe?"

Marti mocks him. “I’m not drunk. Look,” he says, making a great show of touching the tip of his nose. 

Nico stops him from embarrassing himself further with a hand around his wrist. They all laugh and Eleonora grabs Fili’s hand, nodding towards the girls. 

“Okay. We’ll leave you two. See you later.”

“Bye,” Fili says, raising a brow.

They both wave and then Nico turns in Marti’s arms, wrapping one arm around his neck and touching his face with his free hand. Marti’s hands fall to his waist, so small he can almost cover it whole with palms.

“Hi,” Nico says, looking up through his dark eyelashes.

“Hi,” Marti smiles.

Nico is always beautiful but tonight he's irresistible, Marti thinks, and it's not the alcohol. His dark curls fall over his eyes as he nods his head along to the beat of the electronic music playing in the background, and he's wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and his favorite denim jacket. Black is new and it looks nice on him.

“Wanna dance?” Nico chuckles, knowing perfectly well Marti is going to say no. Marti shakes his head, smiling and leaning in for a kiss instead.

It’s not often they get to do this, be careless in front of other people. There’s only about twenty of them here, his friends, the girls, the other boys. They're people who know him, who know him and Nico and don’t care.

Marti exhales through his nose and deepens the kiss, one hand moving to cup Nico’s jaw, fingers sinking in his hair. Nico strokes his cheek and tilts his head to the other side, opening Marti’s lips with his tongue. Marti pulls him flat against him and Nico gasps.

Nico breaks off the kiss to look down at their connected hips and then up at Marti, licking his lips, arousal and slight amusement evident in his eyes and voice.

“Marti,” Nico says, resting his forehead against his.

Marti is hard, and he’s tipsy, and he knows where he wants to take this, so he hopes Nico follows along. He takes Nico’s hands and nods to the door, arching a brow.

“Come with me?” he says, smiling when Nico kisses him and starts walking them towards the door, not even bothering with a verbal answer.

They almost run down the stairs, Marti muttering a bunch of _careful, careful, careful_ when he almost trips on his feet, and Nico giggles, holding him up. Then Marti leads the way to the bathroom. Unlike last year, no one is downstairs this time, and Nico feels free to stop him and slam him against the wall to kiss his jaw and down his neck. Marti grabs his hair and pulls, arching his body into Nico’s, and he can’t help smiling because he can’t even think straight now, all he knows is that the bathroom is literally three steps away and that’s where he wants to go.

He forces Nico off with a pant and takes his hand to cross the final distance to the sliding door of the bathroom. The rush of memories that hits him when he sees the bathtub almost makes his head spin, and he bites his lip to contain his smile, turning to pull Nico inside the room and slide the door shut. A hand shoots to Nico’s hair and the other to the edge of the sink to hold himself up when Nico pushes him into it, slotting himself between Marti’s legs and kissing him like he’s parched and Marti’s mouth is water.

Marti kisses back, slides his tongue in Nico’s mouth but lets Nico lead, lightheaded and sensitive. He grabs the lapels of Nico’s jacket and tugs on them to pull it off, Nico pulling back shortly to help get his arms out of the sleeves. He throws the jacket on the floor and looks at Marti with hunger in his eyes and a smug grin before latching his lips on the side of his neck. Marti groans, he should be used to the feeling of Nico’s lips and teeth and tongue on his neck but somehow he still isn't, every touch feeling new and electric and making his dick ache in his pants.

“Why,” Nico pants, hands fiddling with the top button of Marti’s shirt, “do you always wear these?”

Nico’s complained about Marti’s button-ups getting in the way of Nico undressing him countless times, but Marti likes that too, that Nico wants him so much that the collars of his shirts offend him. Marti laughs and lets him undo the first two buttons, then he shoves his hips into Nico’s and puts his hands on his chest to push him back. He sits Nico down on the edge of the tub and smiles.

“I told you how I met Emma, right? That she kissed me at a party and almost gave me a blowjob,” he says, his speech a bit slurred. Nico looks up at him and nods. 

Marti points to his right with a grin. “I was sitting right there.”

Nico laughs, shoulders shaking, and gives him an incredulous look. “No way.”

“I swear,” he exclaims, slapping Nico’s thighs. Nico turns in his seat and slides into the tub, sitting in the center with his back to the wall and stretching his legs. He looks at Marti with a cheeky smile and tilts his head.

“Like this?”

Marti hops into the bathtub and straddles Nico, leaning down for a kiss that’s more a clash of smiles and teeth.

The air is charged but there’s a sense of fun and silliness in what they’re doing that makes Marti feel at ease. Like they’re fully aware that being tipsy and messing around in a friend’s bathroom is exactly the sort of thing they’ll laugh about a week or a year from now.

He’s pressed as close as he can, hips flush against Nico’s, rocking down into him and feeling Nico getting harder by the second. Marti’s hand roams to Nico’s crotch and he grabs the outline of his dick, and this is something that Marti will never get tired of experiencing, knowing for a fact that he turns Nico on, feeling him get hard in his hand or through layers of clothing.

Nico breathes hard against his mouth and Marti scoots back to lean down and unzip Nico’s pants, but Nico grabs his wrists and pulls him up, shaking his head.

“No,” he says, his voice dropping. He leans up to rest his forehead against Marti's. “Like this,” he adds, watching Marti with half-lidded eyes as he grabs his hips and pulls him down at the same time as he thrusts up, rubbing against him.

Marti’s eyes flutter shut, and he furrows his brows, trying to process in his dazed mind that Nico wants to get them both off just dry humping, and the thought makes him so fucking horny that he pulls Nico’s hair and smashes their mouths together, panting into his mouth, angling his hips to rock down into him.

Nico pulls him in harder and they’re pressed against each other, Nico’s hands first glued to his sweaty back under his shirt then glued to his ass, Marti’s arms tight around his neck. Marti spreads his legs wider and throws his head back, trying to get even closer. He is sloppy and frantic and his dick hurts, straining the rigid fabric of his jeans.

"I hope you locked the door,” Nico mutters, teasing.

"Who fucking cares.”

Nico bites the corner of his lips, chin, and jaw, moves up to suck on his pierced ear and Marti shakes all over and slaps a hand against the wall to hold himself up. He's not drunk, but he's definitely drunk on this, Nico below him with an iron grip on his ass, dick hard against his, reciprocating his every thrust.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful,” Nico pants, mouthing at his neck.

Marti smiles and grabs his face, kisses him hard but slowly. When he looks him in the eyes, the world seems to slow down and come into focus and he's got too many thoughts in his head: he's sweaty, he's hot, his knees hurt, he wants to get off, he loves Nico, and he can't believe he gets to do this now, when one year ago he was sitting in the same bathtub pretending not to be miserable, not to be crushing on his best friend, pretending to give a fuck about girls and Emma, pretending, pretending, pretending.

"You're thinking,” Nico mumbles, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah," Marti breathes out, blinking slowly. His eyelids feel so heavy.

Nico smiles. "Don't.”

They both laugh and kiss again and it's another clash of open mouths and tongues. Nico slows him down this time, readjusts his hips and pulls Martino in at a better angle. Marti’s eyes roll back. They find a good rhythm, matching the muffled bass of the music coming through the walls. 

He’s so close and Marti has no doubt he can come like this, but he can’t stand the pressure of his jeans anymore.

“Ni, wait,” he says, his hands leaving Nico’s face and hair to finally unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper. The sigh of relief that escapes him makes Nico chuckle.

“Could’ve told me sooner,” he mumbles. 

Nico kisses him, teases his upper lip with his tongue. He distracts him and sneaks his hand into his boxers, and Marti almost jumps out of his skin, the feeling of Nico’s warm palm unexpected and overwhelming. It unravels him. It takes two strokes and Marti is coming all over Nico’s hand, groaning into Nico’s mouth, his body twitching.

Nico holds him as he slumps into him and hides his face in his neck.

“You cheated,” Marti drawls into his skin.

Nico laughs softly. “Shut up.”

Marti doesn't forget for a second that Nico hasn't come yet. He unbuttons and unzips Nico’s jeans too, pulling them down just a bit. He cups Nico through his boxers and his mouth goes dry when Nico’s dick throbs in his hand. 

He takes Nico's dick out and within seconds, he's coming too, clutching onto Marti’s back, forehead against his chest.

Cleaning up is a messy, giggly, slow affair but no one comes knocking on the bathroom door. They take their time, but there’s no hope for their hair and swollen lips.

"Everyone’s gonna know what we were doing, anyway," Nico says, shrugging while buttoning Marti's shirt up. He pats down the collar and smiles up at him.

Marti looks at him and feels whole. And he knows for a fact that, one year ago, he couldn’t have dreamed this even if he'd tried. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you reading, i'm a bit rusty with smut but i hope you liked it <3
> 
> come say hi on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/gingersuho) or [tumblr](https://faresramettas.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
